Jack Don't Leave Me
by Smart Kira
Summary: As Arcee waits for Jack to wake up,she remembers what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Don't Leave Me

" I don't know why I'm here?" "But I am and I am not leaving him." Arcee was in the med bay holding the hand of her sparkmate Jack. She felt like she had no more tears left to cry, all the while placing her hand on her stomach. She quietly whispered to Jack who was in stasis saying "Wake up soon, I have something to tell you." There was no way she was leaving him here in the med bay alone. But then again she will never forget how it, all happened it seemed like it was yesterday.

**Arcee's Flashback Begins**

I can't wait for Jack to come back from the mission. He is on with the other autobots. As I wait in the hanger for the ark to come. Arcee suddenly felt as if something was terribly wrong. Even in her spark Arcee knew something wasn't right. She then saw the ark come into view. Arcee watched as all the autobots who were on the mission get off. Suddenly Arcee became extremely worried, she even became more alarmed when she saw Ratchet run towards the ark. Ratchet and Optimus Prime holding each end of the gurney. Arcee felt like as if someone had ripped her spark, right out of her spark chamber. On that very gurney was her sparkmate Jack, she ran towards them but suddenly stop short when two other bots pulled her back. As the two bots continue to hold her back, Arcee had two rivers of energon tears running down her faceplate. Plus screaming her sparkmate's name "Jack !"

A while later after Arcee calm down. She walked to the command center to talk to Optimus about what happened to Jack. Optimus turned around as he heard Arcee enter. Optimus said to Arcee "What brings you here?" "I want to know what happened to Jack" Arcee replied.

**Optimus Prime Flashback Begins**

As the autobots continue to collect all the energon, they could carry. Just as they were about to leave on the ark. A rouge of Decepticons just started firing at the autobots. At some point one of the rouge deceptions, was about to fire at Optimus. Jack saw this and proceed to push Optimus out of the way. Jack took the shot, Optimus yelled to his fellow autobots "Get Jack to the ark and leave immediately."

**Optimus Flashback Ends**

Arcee stood there shocked covering her mouth with her servos. Optimus then proceed to watch Arcee run to the med bay. Where she has been ever since.

**Arcee's Flashback Ends**

Arcee was still deep in thought, that she jumped when she felt a servo squeeze her servo. Arcee looked down at Jack who was coming online, she was crying happy tears now. Jack respondedweakly to Arcee saying "Why is my favorite femme crying?" Arcee laughed and said "I am crying because your awake." After a while Arcee said "Jack I have something I want to tell you." "What?" was Jack's reply. Arcee didn't say anything but simply took, Jack's hand and placed it on her stomach. Jack's optics widened as he said "Your sparked." Arcee nodded her head. Despite all the pain he was in Jack leaned in and kissed Arcee deeply. Then he kissed her stomach where their sparkling was growing in Arcee's stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah my aching processors, as I come back online. Opening my optics I can tell I am in the med bay, even though my body protests. Then all of a sudden a voice said from behind me "And where do you think your going Jack?" Jack turns around and sees his sparkmate Arcee, with her hands on her hips. Jack grimacing slightly said to her "And I thought you were sparked so why are you standing up." Arcee walks over to Jack and puts a hand on his shoulder, and tells him to rest. "But Arcee I need to get up and move, Iam not the type of bot to sit around and do nothing" Jack tells her. "Your just like Arcee Jack extremely stubborn" Ratchet said as he walked into the med bay. Arcee just shot Ratchet a glare, but said nothing. Jack then proceed to lay back down on the berth. Over the next few weeks Jack was getting better, but one day Arcee was looking around for him it was like Des jva all over again she simply couldn't find him. Then she heard noises coming from the training room, she walks inside and sees her sparkmate Jack training. Leaning up against a wall until he agnogled her, Jack turned around and said "How long have you been standing there?" Not long was Arcee replied. Jack getting slightly concerned asks Arcee is she alright. Arcee tells Jack not to worry that she's just fine.

Sometime Months Later

Arcee was just entering the home that she shared with her sparkmate Jack. All of sudden Arcee heard a mock agony cry. As Arcee raced to the training room, just as she got there the door swung open and a little gray bot with blue trim. Looked up at Arcee and said " Look mommy I killed Megatron." Arcee looked into the training room, lying on the floor was Jack. She answered her little mech by saying " You sure did Prowl." Prowl just grinned and ran off. Arcee walked into the training room and over to Jack who was lying on the floor, she then proceed to nudge Jack awake with her foot. When nothing happened she tried again. Getting the same result Arcee grew frustrated with him, then as soon as she turned around without warning. Jack swung his leg out and tripped Arcee onto the floor. Arcee glanced optics slightly narrowed and said in a playful mocking voice " Some Megatron you are", then added "Your not even dead." Jack opened his optics and stood up, and said "I know." Arcee then began to get up herself, and gets into a fighting stance and circle her prey. Jack mean while stammered out Arcee, and backed up the best he could. All of a sudden he felt the wall behind him. In a last ditch effort to save himself, he leaned in and kissed Arcee on the lips and asked Am I forgiven." Depends Arcee replied Jack mean while looked scared out of his mind. " If I can have another one" Arcee finally said. Jack just smiled and kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He He" Daddy you can't catch me Prowl said. As he raced around in his motorbike form. He received it a few days ago, he was the same form as his mother Arcee. While Jack himself was a triple charger, meaning he had two alt modes instead of one. Jack could transform into a car and a jet. Prowl came to a stop, just as Jack stopped next to him with his servos on his knees. Panting and said " Your right son I can't your to fast." But Jack smirked and said " Now I've got you." He picked his son Prowl in his arms and tickled him. Then he threw him up in the air a few times. Prowl mean while was laughing with glee. Still in his father's arms Prowl wrapped them around Jack's neck, and nuzzled his cheek. Jack then spied some old oil barrels all stacked in a pyramid configuration. He suddenly got a bit of a sly idea, why don't I play a little trick on Arcee. "Hey son want to play a trick on mommy" Jack asked his son. Prowl looked a little fearful and said to his father "Won't mommy be mad." "She will be for a bit" Jack told his son. Then they discussed their plan. A little while later a very large motorcycle showed up. After transforming Arcee looked around and said to herself "My two mechs should be home by now." "What the!?" Arcee said as she looked down at herself covered in crud oil. Laughter nearby reached Arcee's ears. She then said someone is not going to be happy when I get my servos on them. The laughing stopped, isn't that right Jack. Jack on the other hand looked at Prowl from their hiding place and said "RUN!" They didn't get very far until Arcee tackled them. Once she had Prowl in her arms, he immediately said "Sorry Mommy" while having his face in her neck. All though I don't know what to say about your father, Arcee said. Jack just gulped and was looking nervous. With Prowl still in her arms, she began to advance on Jack. Jack who was scared out of his mind, at what she might do. "Arcee" he said nervously backing up. Jack for his part made one small miss calculation he wasn't watching where he was walking. Jack then said again "Cee" all of a sudden he slipped on some oil on the ground. As a result he crashed into some oil barrels, inadvertently got covered in crud oil himself. Arcee couldn't help but laugh, Prowl looked to see what his mother was laughing about then found himself giggling. "How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine Jack" Arcee said laughing. Jack did nothing but grumble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The blackened sky twinkling with stars as I stare out at them. Arcee was standing on the balcony of her home, looking out at the darkened sky. Lost in her own thoughts. She suddenly heard a noise behind her and saw that it was Prowl. "Your suppose to be deep into recharge young man" Arcee said to her son. Prowl rubbed his optics tiredly and said "Mommy." Arcee walked over to Prowl and picked him up "Yes sweetie" Arcee said. Prowl rested his head on Arcee's shoulder, and said "I miss daddy mommy." You see Jack went on another mission with some other autobots days before. Arcee for one hoped he was alright. "I had a bad dream mommy" Prowl said. Arcee sat down on the balcony seating area. She placed Prowl into her lap, Prowl cuddled into her for warmth and comfort. "What was the nightmare about Prowl" Arcee asked him. Daddy was fighting someone who had one big red optic. The other was a jet and when he transformered, he was tall and skinny and had a really mean look on his face. Prowl said as he finished telling his nightmare to his mother. "I really really miss daddy" Prowl said. "I know you do, so do I" Arcee told him. " But you know what Prowl" Arcee said to him. She waited until she had his undivided attention again, before adding "You need to be strong and protect me when daddy isn't here." "I will mommy I will" Prowl said shaking his head furiously. Arcee laughed and said "You want to be good for daddy, don't you Prowl." "Yes" Prowl said as he yawned and closed his optics and fell asleep against her. Shaking her head Arcee picked Prowl up and put him back in bed, and kissed him on the head. "I love you sweetie" Arcee told her son who was asleep. Then added "Your father and I will protect you no matter what" Arcee told him smiling as she watched her son sleep.

Leaving Prowl's room Arcee was trying to process what he just told her. Why would Jack be fighting Soundwave and Starscream. Looking out at the darkened sky for the second time that night, and said "Jack wherever you are please be careful." Arcee had tears coming out of her optics. As she went into hers and Jack's room to recharge but before going into recharge she prayed, and hoped that in primus name that it wouldn't be like before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ah the crystal garden all the crystals gleaming so beautifully in the mid afternoon sky. As I watch Prowl run around the crystal garden under my watchful eye of course. Arcee still doesn't know what happened to Jack, since he wasn't bad from his mission yet. Prowl loved to come to the crystal gardens and run around. Then something caught Prowl's optic, it was a bright purple crystal. "I never seen this crystal before" Prowl said to himself. All of a sudden the crystal started glowing, Prowl automatically dropped the crystal. Suddenly the whole area around Prowl, was covered by a thick purple mist. Prowl was scared, but that's when he heard it. A scary voice say "Your Mommy and Daddy don't want you." "Yes they do" Prowl said although he was scared he was some what confident and brave. "They never loved you" the scary voice added. "Come and join me and I'll show you love", all of a sudden the mist turned into a face. It was un other then Megatron himself. Arcee who was thinking about her sparkmate Jack, all of a sudden heard "Mommy." Arcee turned around to see Prowl running towards her, but she also saw a purple misty hand grab Prowl. "Help Mommy" Prowl screamed again. Blaster ready Arcee shouted "Identify yourself now." "With pleasure" the voice said. Arcee was shocked as to who the voice belonged to, "Megatron" her voice barely above a whisper. "You thought you killed me" Megatron said. Looking at Prowl who was in his grasp struggling to escape. Grinning evilly he said the following. Now I have your kid, Arcee stared into Prowl's optics fearfully. She could feel herself go weak in the knees and cry out "No please no." "Very well you had your chance" , Megatron then added now you rescue him on my terms. Suddenly a purple misty groundbridge opened up and Megatron and Prowl went through it. But not before Prowl yelled " Mommy help me" one last time before the groundbridge closed. Arcee was on her knees crying her optics out. Someone tore out a piece of Arcee's spark when they took her little mech Prowl. "Oh he will pay" Arcee said to herself, her eyes turning into slits.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack Don't Leave Me Chapter 6

I can feel my body slightly flinch as I walk sure I am a little bit banged up. But I Jack need to get home to my family. Not even Starscream and Shockwave will keep me from them. As I reached the door of my home and opened it. I find it odd that I didn't hear the little pitter patter of feet coming towards me. The house is quiet too quiet. That's when Jack heard it crying from his and Arcee's room. Racing quickly as I could, despite the pain to our room. Quickly I opened the door to reveal Arcee, in tears on our berth holding one of Prowl's stuffed toys. "Arcee" I said to her, holding her then adding what happened. Arcee put her head on Jack's chest and said "He has Prowl Jack." Confused by what she said asked "Who has our son Arcee." "Megatron" Arcee stated simply. Jack looked at her slightly laughing a kidding kind of laugh and said "What did you just say to me" not believing her. Arcee said again "Megatron has Prowl." Then Arcee saw one of the maddest looks appear on his face. She flinched when Jack roared "What" and punched the wall next to him. Still not turning around to face her, Jack said to Arcee "I thought he was dead." "So did I" Arcee said quickly regaining her composure. She then saw Jack make his way out the door, "Jack where are you going" Arcee asked him. To see if Optimus can do anything Jack said, "I am coming too" Arcee said running after Jack out the door. Once they reached the command center, the doors swished open and Jack said "Optimus." Optimus turned around and said "What can I do for you Jack." "Megatron has Prowl" Jack said. Optimus looked surprised but realized the situation and said "Where was the last time you seen Prowl." Trying to hold back a sob and said the "Crystal gardens" Arcee replied. Then we must go there immediately Optimus turned around and told Bulkhead and Bumblebee to come along. "I'm coming to a voice said." Everyone turned around Arcee surprised, the voice belonged to none other than Wheeljack. What he said the kid has rubbed off on me. Optimus nodded and then said "Autobots Roll Out."

**Meanwhile****At****The****Crystal****Gardens**

Find anything Wheeljack asked. "What are we looking for?" Bulkhead asked. "Some crystal that is going to get us to Megatron" said Jack. The others continued their search. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye it was a crystal, the crystal itself was white and blue with a little hint of purple. Suddenly the crystal started to glow, white light engulfed Jack "What the?" was all he could say before he was fully engulfed by the light. Arcee who wasn't too far behind from Jack, suddenly saw a flash of light. She ran towards the source of the light once there. She began to call out for Jack but got no answer, she looked down at her feet and saw a crystal on the ground where Jack once stood. Picking up the crystal and holding it close to her spark chamber. Arcee broke down and cried,her cries were so loud in fact that it alerted the others to her location. When they asked her what happened to Jack, all Arcee said was that he was gone.

I may have been the one to write this story you all like. But the person who gave me the idea for the chapter was my good friend, KungFuPandaFanatic she should get some of the credit as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack Don't Leave Me Chapter 7

Back at the Autobot base you could hear someone sobbing. It was coming from Arcee and Jack's room, Arcee was sitting on the floor of their room crying her optics out with her knees up to her chest. Then she looked up and said "Why Primus why does life have to be so unfair for me." She lost so much in her life during the Great War. Losing Tailgate to Airachnid and then losing Cliffjumper to Starscream. That in itself made her very angry, and she wanted nothing more than also knew anyone that she ever came in contact with either got killed or she pushed them away. Now her spark was really crushed her two mechs were gone. In one hand she picked up one of Prowl's stuffed toys and in the other picked up the crystal. Then as the days and weeks wore on, Arcee became a shell of her former self. No matter how much the other bots tried to talk to her she wouldn't say anything.

She was walking around like a zombie. Plus the other bots noticed the only time Arcee ever gave out of her room was to get energon. Optimus looked as Arcee was heading back to her room after getting her fill of energon. He closed his optics and said in his head "I hope we find Jack and Prowl soon" then he added " I am sorry I failed you." All the while shaking his head and sighing. Optimus then turned to Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack. He then told them to intensify their search for Jack and Prowl, the others nodded and got right to work. Jack meanwhile was going through some sort of portal maybe even a wrap gate he didn't know. All of a sudden he landed in a dark room. "Is it just me or does this place look like the Nemesis" Jack said to himself. He slowly began walking down a long dark hallway that seemed to never end. But suddenly without warning and out of nowhere nearly a whole army of zombie drones came at Jack. Jack began firing at them with everything he had. There was no way a "nearly army" of zombie drones was going to stop him from finding his son and getting back to Arcee hell not even Megatron himself. Meanwhile in a lab Prowl was all chained up and scared out of his mind. Now this won't hurt a bit Megatron said turning around he was holding a big needle with light blue liquid inside.

Prowl squirmed with all his might but the chains held him tightly. Just before Megatron was about to inject him Prowl yelled one final time "Mommy and Daddy help me!" In hopes that they would hear him. Jack who just finished off the last zombie drone and heard the cry. "Don't worry son I am coming" Jack followed the yell to a closed door. He smashed open the door and yelled angrily "Megatron!" So not even my zombie drones could stop you, Megatron said grinning evilly. Nothing will stop me from rescuing my son and getting back to Arcee Jack said back to him confidently. Well you're too late to save him, Megatron stepped back and revealed Prowl's lifeless body dangling by chains. If it was robotically impossible -( I am just playing on the saying humanly impossible for that one) for Jack to get anymore madder he roared "What did you do to him." Oh nothing just injected him with this Megatron held up the needle, some of the light blue liquid dripping from the tip.

Jack then lunged at Megatron ready to kill him for what he has done. Megatron got in a few hits of his own tearing Jack's chest in several places. Despite that fact of losing a lot of energon, Jack took his blade and jammed it into Megatron's spark chamber killing him instantly. Then with whatever little strength he had left Jack got up and unchained his son. Holding him with one arm, he used his other to punch in some coordinates for a groundbridge to take them out of here. Once they got to their destination Jack collapsed with one arm over Prowl. Before going into stasis Jack hoped the others would find them soon.

But I would like to say thanks for reading my story and reviewing it. But I would also like to give a special thanks to Autobot Chromia who gave me the idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack Don't Leave Me Chapter 8

Ratchet was typing away on the command center computer. Trying desperately to find Jack and Prowl to make Arcee herself again. Ratchet wouldn't admit it but he missed Prowl and his laughter. Plus the way Prowl was he was like a magnet, making his parents smile with admiration. Suddenly the computer starts to beep loudly snapping Ratchet out of his ravain. Hurriedly reading the data that flashed across the screen, before shouting "Optimus."

Optimus's foot falls could be heard echoing off the walls of the autobots base. "What is it old friend" Optimus asked once he reached the command center. There seems to be a faint energon reading, coming from what seems to a beach on a rocky cliffside. "I see" Optimus replied. He then put his servo up to his com link and said "Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack come to the command center immediately we have a situation." Once the others got there, Ratchet told them they may have a link on what happened to Jack and Prowl. Nodding they all ran through the groundbridge, not knowing what they will find.

Arcee was sitting on her berth, staring at Prowl's plush toy. Looking at it sadly sighing and saying "Where are you my precious little mech mommy misses you." Touching Prowl's plush toy with her finger all the while. Then turning her head she looked across the room, to the berth on the other side. Feeling like as if someone was squeezing her spark again. Getting up off her berth and walking over to it, putting her hand on top of it. "Jack I miss you so much" Arcee said with tears coming out of her optics.

But Jack wouldn't like if I was low on energon said Arcee with a low chuckling laugh. With that she left their room to get her daily supply of energon. Once Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack reached the beach. Ratchet used his tracking device to find the source of the energon signal. Once Ratchet tracked down the source of the signal. "Gasping quite loudly" Ratchet stands back ever so slightly. Dropping the scanner as well. The others heard Ratchets gasp, running to the place where he was. "Woah" said a shocked Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack. "Old friend we must get back to the base and try to patch them up" Optimus said. "I agree with you Optimus" Ratchet replied. Optimus and Ratchet picked up Jack's body. While bumblebee picked up Prowl's body cradling it like a baby.

Back at base Arcee was drinking her energon cube. Thinking about her two mechs. Suddenly the groundbridge came on. Then Optimus and Ratchet came into the base carrying Jacks lifeless body, she slumped against some machine. But what made Arcee drop her energon cube and have it shattered on the floor. Was when Bumblebee came through the bridge carrying Prowl's lifeless body. "No!" screamed Arcee said rushing forward only to be stopped helded back by Bulkhead and Wheeljack with tears streaming down her face. All Arcee heard Ratchet say was "Get Jack and Prowl into the med bay now." Arcee turned around just to see Jack and Prowl's lifeless bodies, for what could be the last time as the med bay doors slowly close.

Sorry for taking such a long time to write. For two reasons one is I was kind of busy. Then second it takes me along time to come up with ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack Don't Leave Me Chapter 9

After what seemed like eternity, Arcee weakly still crying softly. She collapsed to her knees with Bulkhead and Wheeljack still holding her. After helping Arcee back up to her feet. Sitting on some empty crates in the base. "Are you alright Arcee" Bulkhead asked her. "Yeah I am Bulkhead" Arcee said softly. She got up and walked to the med bay. Wheeljack and Bulkhead looked at Arcee's retreating form. Both thinking the same thing "I hope she is right." Arcee got to the med bay just in time to see, Ratchet hooking Prowl up to some equipment life support to keep him alive. She also seen Optimus and Bumblebee standing off to the side, watching Ratchet work feverishly on both Prowl and Jack. Rushing over to Prowl, Arcee was stopped by Ratchet. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Arcee" Ratchet told her. "Why not?" Arcee asked. "Well it seems Prowl has been infected with some sort of virus." Taking a deep breath before continuing Ratchet then added "And I don't think there is a cure for it."

Ratchet then pressed a button on Prowl's berth, and Prowl became encased in a cube that was designed to protect him. But also to protect others from the virus just in case if it was contagious. Ratchet then told Arcee "Jack on the other hand, has lost a lot of energon and has gone into stasis." Then Ratchet added as he was walking out of the med bay "I was able to patch Jack up, but he will be in stasis for a while and will need a lot of energon to recover." Optimus and Bumblebee also following Ratchet out of the med bay. As the med bay doors open you can see Bulkhead and Wheeljack looking in. Before exiting the med bay, Ratchet turned around for one final time that day.

"Arcee" he began, but he stopped short when he saw Arcee giving him a deathly glare. Arcee said to him in a low tone of voice "I am not leaving them." "Very well" was what Ratchet said then he left the med bay along with Optimus and Bumblebee. Once she made sure the door was closed. Arcee walked over to Prowl who was encased in the cube. Placing her hand on top of the cube, all the while shedding a tear or two. Looking down at her son sadly wishing there was something she could do. Before leaving Prowl alone, Arcee took one last look at Prowl and said "Mommy loves you get well soon." Arcee walked over to Jack, and wrapped her hand around his and said "Hey Jack it is me Arcee, I hope you and Prowl get better soon." She then added "Because I need you." Arcee's body trembling she broke down and cried while still holding Jack's hand.

Just like dna can be split into two strands. I would like to give thanks to again Autobot Chromia and SnowsLeopard, who gave me ideas for the chapters of my story. Since I used their ideas in some way.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack Don't Leave Me Chapter 10

Arcee came back to the med bay some time that night, to check up again on Jack and Prowl. Not that it didn't matter nothing changed about the situation. As she walked in Prowl was still in his cube, recharging and trying to get better. To come back to her and Jack.

Jack himself was the same as well, having energon pumped into him to keep him alive. She sat on the floor of the med bay, between Jack and Prowl with her knees up to her chest. Wishing there was something she could do. Looking over at Prowl with a sad expression, then looking away slowly.

Lying there lifeless Prowl was helpless. Arcee finally got up from the floor, but as she walked by Prowl's cube placing a hand on his cube. Then left the med bay for the night. Over the next couple of weeks, nothing really changed for Jack and Prowl. Arcee slowly as the weeks wore on, began to lose hope that they would ever get better. But back at the med bay, Prowl's

body is still lying there in his cube on the berth lifeless. But that was a different story, inside Prowl's head. Prowl was having an out of body experience.

Surrounded by white light, slightly scared saying "Where am I." "You are not dead" a voice said. Whirling around Prowl said "Who is there." "I am Primus" Primus said. " I see that my fallen brother Megatrous has infected you with a incurable virus." "Yeah" Prowl said uneasy. "I shall make you stronger again, riding that virus out of your system forever." Prowl's eyes shining with hopefulness and happiness. But Primus could sense doubt hidden inside his spark. He then said "I sense your doubt." Then Prowl said "Sure I want to go back to my mom", he then added "But what about my daddy what's going to happen to him."

Even though he was in the white light, Primus just smiled at the sparkling before him. Silence settled in between them for a while. Before saying "Your father will become stronger, the same as yourself you will both be reborn." That was the last thing Primus said, before there was another flash of white light and then there was nothing.

There was no one in the command center, to witness this extraordinary change of events. So when Arcee walked into the med bay, before Ratchet got there. She wanted to spend some time with her mechs Jack and Prowl. As the med bay doors slowly opened, Arcee was taken back by the site before her. Two bots that she never seen before, she wondered where Jack and Prowl were. Walking over to Prowl's cube, she looks down and sees a bot with a darker shade of blue trim. Then she went over to Jack who looked like he was stronger. The places where Ratchet patched him up were gone. Suddenly with her hand wrapped around Jack's hand. She got a shock she jumped ever so slightly. After Arcee's spark calmed down a bit. But suddenly a groan reached her audio receptors. Looking down she sees Jack open his optics and smiles at her weakly.

Gently hugging him, just as Ratchet walked into the med bay. Ratchet then says "Arcee what are you doing here, and why are you touching Jack when he is suppose to be healing." Arcee then said to Ratchet softly "Jack's awake." Ratchet immediately raced over to where Arcee was, and sure enough what Arcee said was true Jack was awake. Then it dawned on Ratchet and he raced over to the computer in the med bay. Quickly tapping away and analyzing the data that flashed on the screen before him.

A smile forming on his face, Ratchet then said "Arcee I have some good news no very good news for you." Arcee looked at Ratchet expecting maybe something bad. Then Ratchet said the news she wanted to hear all along "Prowl is going to survive." Arcee was happy as she could be the smile never leaving her face. She even felt Jack responded by squeezing her servo with his.


End file.
